Who Came First?
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku] Well, I just could not resist. Drabble for the humor lovers out there. Second Chapter explains things for you all. Third Chapter is the Full Version of my story.Please read and review! Thankies! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Who Came First?

Cigarette smoke filled the nostrils of the pink colored egg. She looked over to the satisfied black feathered chicken that had a cigarette in his right hand. The chicken looked happy, satisfied and quite, well, um, happy.

The pink colored egg to his left though, was annoyed and irritated. She glared at her partner and stood up from the bed, angry and picked up her things. The black feathered chickens pure black eyes looked at her, worried but still satisfied he asked, "Where are you going?"

Green eyes glared back at the chicken, and then turned around and grabbed the doorknob and said, "Home."

Before the pink egg could leave the room, she looked back at the satisfied chicken sitting on the bed, and a blonde, blue eyed egg came to her mind, and she just could not resist saying, "Well, it looks like we answered that question."

But the chicken did not hear her, too lost in his orgasmic bliss…

* * *

Hehe, does anyone remember the question, **"Who came first, the chicken, or the egg?"**

Hehe just re-read it if you don't get it, and then if you still don't get it, you're hopeless. Please do not steal my idea, I got it from my best friend who is not in any way associated with anime and I would like NOT to see this joke everywhere on the site. I DON'T OWN!


	2. EXPLAINATION

Hello, my confused readers.

Okay, now, after reading the eleven reviews that I have gotten, I have decided that I must have left the rest of you guys in confusion as well. Now, since you guys are the reason why I write, I suppose that I can clear some things up this way instead of sending like eight messages to different people.

Okay, now, do you know the joke, "Who came first the chicken or the egg?"

Well, in my story Sasuke is the chicken, Sakura is the egg. If you think about it, they are in a bed; Sakura is UN-satisfied when Sasuke is. And for the blonde and blue eyed egg, that was Ino, I took a part of the story out that had Ino saying that Chickens always come first. But, I did not want to ruin the joke yet so, I took it out. But I forgot that part. I am putting up the FULL story up another time but now, back to explaining.

WHO came first, Sasuke the chicken who was lost in his ORGASMIC (HINT HINT HINT) BLISS, or Sakura who was irritated and annoyed?

C'MON! Came as in orgasm? Please tell me that you get it, and if you just now do, please read the story again and review to tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading this, I will put up the whole story just for fun and because I wrote it already since I fell like it, please review for that one PLEASE!

Tamiko-Chan81.


	3. FULL VERSION

Cigarette smoke filled the nostrils of the pink colored egg. She looked over to the satisfied black feathered chicken that had a cigarette in his right hand. The chicken looked happy, satisfied and quite, well, um, happy. She, the egg tried hard not to scowl and hit him over the head like she normally would do to the whiskered chicken that she knew so well.

The pink colored egg to his left, was annoyed and irritated. She glared at her partner and stood up from the bed, angry and picked up her things. She growled, things had started off so well, there had been so much fun, and she thought something would be different this time. The black feathered chickens pure black eyes looked at her, worried but still satisfied he asked, "Where are you going?" his voice was lazy and sounded as if he was about to go to sleep.

Green eyes glared back at the chicken, and then turned around and grabbed the doorknob and said, "Home." This caused the chicken to raise his eyebrow at her actions. He wanted to say something to her, but decided that he was okay with her just leaving. He was satisfied and ready to take a nice nap, eggs were annoying to him, always following him so best let her go home and leave him alone.

Before the pink egg could leave the room, she looked back at the satisfied chicken sitting on the bed, and a blonde, blue eyed egg came to her mind, and she just could not resist saying, "Well, it looks like we answered that question."

But the chicken did not hear her, too lost in his orgasmic bliss…

_Ino laughed with Sakura and took another sip of her tea. She noted that Shikamaru was walking down the street with Chouji and for a second forgot that Sakura was there and said, "Stupid chickens, never waiting for and egg to finish!" Ino cracked her knuckles and was about to yell something to her chicken boyfriend when the questioning eyes of Sakura caught her view. _

"_Um, Ino?" Sakura looked confused, and Ino tried not to laugh at the younger egg. But, Ino could not help saying, "Chickens always come first."_

_Sakura raised a perfect pink eyebrow and said, "I always thought it was the egg?"_

_Ino laughed, almost bitterly, and replied, "Y'know, go see Sasuke, I bet he could answer this question for you…"_

There you go, the full story of "Who Came First." Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
